


An Open Mind And A Versatile Heart (To Say Nothing Of The Body)

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [264]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Blaine loves and appreciates his lovers all the same, but there's one characteristic only one of them has that he values above all others.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [264]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	An Open Mind And A Versatile Heart (To Say Nothing Of The Body)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Back to the escorts! It's been a while since I wrote about this specific fucked up situation last.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M1, prompt: "versatility".

Blaine appreciates all of his boys – if it hadn’t been so, he wouldn’t have requested them specifically to Casey.

He loves Cody’s pliability, his willingness to do basically anything, his sweetness, his dirty soul, that only comes out when he’s extraordinarily at ease, and is therefore incredibly fulfilling. And he loves Leo’s playfulness, that childish instinct inside him that makes him take sex as a game and a race, turning every intimate encounter into a challenge and therefore much more stimulating than most sex Blaine has ever had in his life.

But there is one quality only one of his kids has, and it’s the quality he appreciates the most.

That’s versatility, and that’s Adam’s distinctive characteristic.

Adam has a strange, strange relationship with sex. Despite being an escort, he doesn’t feel much for it, positively or negatively. During his life Blaine has come into contact with many sex workers, and they all seemed to have a very strong opinion on sex – they loved it, or they hated it.

Adam, on the other hand, doesn’t feel strongly for it. Sex is a thing he used to do for a job. Now it’s a thing he does with Blaine. He’s not passionate about it, even if he is passionate _during_ it. He has no issues with it, he’s just not interested in it generally speaking, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.

Being more or less neutral about it, he’s willing to do and try more than the others would. Both Leo and Cody have had time and means to explore their sexuality very deeply: they know exactly what they like and dislike, they know their limits, they know where they stand. Experience led them to such a deep understanding of their own bodies and desires that there’s no room to even question them. Cody is a bottom and he’s not budging from there, he’s into rough sex, he likes to be bossed around, he likes tying up and spanking, he likes blow-jobs and he adores being filled up and/or covered in semen. Leo is a bottom for a very specific personal choice having a lot to do with his laziness and his deep need to be handled and taken care for and his utter inability to do the same for figures he recognizes as authoritarian – such as Blaine is. Blaine knows he’s a top for Cody, but he also knows he would never top with him. He hates blow-jobs with a passion, he hates come in any form except when it’s dripping down Cody’s legs after he’s been fucked, he loves to be taken from behind, loves to be jerked off, adores to be rimmed and is contrary to any form of sex that includes violence or a mock-up of it, unless Cody’s at the receiving end.

They’re pretty strict boundaries that Blaine of course has to respect.

With Adam, though, none of this matters. He doesn’t have those kinds of limitations. Does he like rimming? Well, sometimes. Sometimes he doesn’t feel up for it. Is he freaked out by come? Not necessarily. He can swallow one day, not wanting to even acknowledge its existence the next, depending on the circumstances and how aroused he is. He might like dirty talking one day, and prefer quiet sex the day after. He might be up for something rough or not at all.

And, most importantly, he’s always, _always_ willing to reverse.

Blaine is mostly a top – he knows himself enough to know that, eighty percent of the time, put in a sexual situation, he will want to dominate it, and he will want to do it from the top. That’s just how he is and how he likes it – yet another boundary he has to respect.

But there’s that twenty percent of times where he wants exactly the opposite. He wants to lie down and let someone else take charge – take care of him, for once.

That can only happen with Adam. He’s the only one who’s willing to do it.

Tonight it’s one of those nights. After dinner, he says goodnight to Cody and Leo, takes a shower, puts his sweatpants and a t-shirt on and then, barefoot, he walks upstairs and enters Adam’s bedroom. He finds him sitting in front of a canvas – he’s wearing only a t-shirt and overalls, and he’s got smudges of green paint on his cheeks and nose. He looks absolutely adorable and, at the same time, inexplicably sexy.

He smirks, crosses his arms loosely on his chest and lies against the door frame, the weight of his whole body sustained by just one leg. “Hi,” he says.

Adam needs only one look at him to know where he’s standing tonight. He smirks and puts down his brush and palette. “Ah,” he says knowingly, “Looks like someone’s needy, tonight.”

The soft, short hair on Blaine’s nape electrify as his grin grows wider. “Apparently,” he says, taking one step inside the bedroom.

Adam climbs off the stool and cleanses his hands on his overalls with a slow, tempting gesture. “’Kay then,” he says, “Lie down. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Which is exactly what Blaine needed to hear.


End file.
